Emotional Connections
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Finn gets jealous after Rachel sings a duet with Mr. Schue's friend, David Dawson, my OC.  Rachel lets Finn know that there's absolutely nothing to fear.  Brittany likes Dave's eyebrows.  Guest stars Zachary Quinto as Dave.  One-shot.


**Emotional Connections**

**Summary: Finn gets jealous after Rachel sings a duet with Mr. Schue's friend, David Dawson, my OC. Rachel lets Finn know that there's absolutely nothing to fear. Brittany likes Dave's eyebrows. Guest stars Zachary Quinto as Dave. One-shot. Rated M for sexual references.**

**Characters/pairings: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, David Dawson (OC), Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Sue Sylvester, Principal Figgins, Will Schuester, other Glee Club members.**

**Author's note: I really like Finchel right now, yes please. This story is actually part of my cunning plans to get Zachary Quinto to guest star on Glee. This needs to happen because I'm obsessed with both Glee and ZQ, and they are both brilliant, and anyone who says otherwise is off their rocker. ZQ has a nice singing voice. I am infected by ZQ fanboy stalkerisms, and it's a serious problem with no cure...*sighs*.**

**Warnings: Some crack, ****attempts at humour, angsty bits, graphic imagery, romantic teenage sappiness, and strong sexual references. No spoilers, though it may help to imagine events taking place during Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, ZQ (in fact, he owns all of my possessions, it's true), "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story, "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, nor "Dreamlover" by Mariah Carey.**

MR. SCHUE: So here's the deal. Glee Club sang religious songs but Sue what having none of it...

SUE: Separation of church and state. Separate them, or else. [She death glares at nobody in particular.]

MR. SCHUE: ...Emma got her fingernails done, which was a major thing for her since she'd never gotten a manicure before...

EMMA [singing]: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and gay. [She stacks the pamphlets titled 'Boys and their toys: How to have a fulfilling relationship' next to the stack titled 'Kissing: Where to put your hands'.

MR. SCHUE: Brittany said something in English, yet nobody understood her...

BRITTANY: I like fruit, but only when you cut it open and there's sunshine inside. [The other Glee Club members stare at her with blank expressions.]

MR. SCHUE: ...and that's what you missed on...GLEE. [School bell rings.]

'I'd like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine,' Mr. Schue said to Glee Club. 'His name is David Dawson, and we've known each other since we were kids. We performed together in a production of Cats, here at McKinley High.'

David gave them a friendly smile, and they smiled back.

Brittany studied Mr. Dawson carefully. She liked studying boys, which was her favorite school subject, even if the boys were men twice her age. Let's see. He was slightly taller than Mr. Schue, yet just short of Finn's height. He wore black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt underneath a black waistcoat. Quite stylish. His heart shaped lips, cute nose, lovely brown eyes and luxurious, dark hair made him handsome, she decided. A glance at Kurt sitting next to her confirmed that he felt the same way. Turning her attention back to Mr. Dawson, she looked at his eyebrows. They were nice, thick eyebrows. She wanted to touch them.

Switching from her dreamy state to reality, she found that the other Glee Club members were looking at her. Oh no, she had said the thoughts about his eyebrows out loud. She shrank into her chair, and Santana put a comforting arm around her, and said, 'It's okay'.

Rachel, of all people, came to her indirect rescue. She stood up and said, 'Welcome back to McKinley High, Mr. Dawson. My name is Rachel Berry, and you and Mr. Schuester are going to make me into a star! After I marry this gorgeous hunk right here...' she motioned to Finn, who pleaded with his eyes to 'please stop talking, Rachel', which she unhelpfully ignored, '...and win a stack of Tony Awards, I will produce two children in nine years time. They will be musically gifted, thanks to my genes, and athletic, thanks to Finn's.' Rachel, having decided that she had covered all that that she had wanted to, sat back down. Kurt pretended to vomit, which thankfully Rachel did not see.

Mr. Dawson, who had shared a secret, 'yep, it's another drama queen' glance with Mr. Schue, said, 'Thank you for welcoming me, Rachel. You guys can call me Dave. I now teach drama at Taylor University, and Will has brought me in to offer a new perspective. I wanna talk about emotional connections. It's important for you to emotionally connect with each other, and your audience, when you perform. If you do this, half the battle is won. Make sense?' The Glee Club members nodded their heads.

'Now, who knows the song "The Time of My Life"?'

Rachel jumped up so suddenly, that Finn had to steady her chair. 'I totally own this song!' she exclaimed. 'But it's from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. Isn't that inappropriate for Glee Club?'

'No, I cleared it with Coach Sylvester,' Mr. Schue said. 'Will had found it practical to clear all of New Directions' songs with that insufferable woman, to avoid angst later on. 'Okay, Rachel,' Dave said. 'I would like you to focus on emotionally connecting with me. Think you can do that?'

'Easy,' Rachel replied, and gave Dave a smile so blinding that he had to look away for a moment.

The band began to play. 'I've been waiting for so long / Now I've finally found someone to stand by me,' Dave sang. 'We saw the writing on the wall / As we felt this magical fantasy,' Rachel sang. They sang, 'Now with passion in our eyes / There's no way we could disguise it secretly / So we take each other's hand / 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency.'

Finn noticed the way that Rachel and Dave emotionally connected, all right. He saw it in the way that she looked at Dave, and the way she put her hands on Dave's shoulders. Against his will, Finn found himself clenching his fists, and a scowl clouded his face. Who did this guy think he was, putting his girlfriend up to this? After the song had ended, Dave said, 'Well done, Rachel. Thank you'. She sat down next to Finn, and thought she could feel icicles forming on the side of her face. She ignored this, looked straight ahead, and beamed.

After the Glee Club lesson was over, Brittany waited until the others had left. Only she, Dave, and Mr. Schue remained. She approached Dave, and smiled. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform. Distant memories of another, alternative life that he had had rose to the surface. It was a life where he had stalked a cheerleader, and sliced her skull open using his finger.

'Hi there,' Brittany said, interrupting these rather graphic images. 'Hi,' Dave replied, weakly.

'Are you okay? You don't look so good.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You have really lovely eyes, and nice eyebrows. I want to touch your eyebrows.'

'Er, okay,' David said, before he realized what he was consenting to. He had been asked by women and girls if they could touch other parts of his body (for modesty's sake, they will not be listed), yet this was the first time that his eyebrows were the subject, surprisingly.

Brittany reached up and touched his eyebrows lightly with her right index finger. She ran her finger gently along the length of his eyebrows. Will watched them, with an expression of both amusement and "what the...?" on his face. Brittany kissed Dave on the cheek, and drew back quickly, embarrassed. 'I should go,' Brittany said, and skedaddled from the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Finn confronted Rachel at her locker. 'What was all that about?' he demanded. 'What are you talking about, Finn?' she asked, because she honestly didn't know what he was talking about. 'You and that Dawson guy. I saw the way that you looked at him, and the way you put your hands on his shoulders.'

Rachel looked at him in a confused way, as though he had said something ridiculous. 'That was just me performing. I'm awesome at that, remember? Mr. Dawson said that we need to emotionally connect to have any chance of beating Vocal Adrenalin.' There was a pause. 'Finn, are you jealous?'

'You're damn right I'm jealous. I'm your boyfriend, and just because you're acting doesn't mean I have to like it.'

'You're being unreasonable.'

'Whatever. I'm just a dumb jock. What do I know?'

He turned and left. Rachel glared at his back. She shouldn't have to feel bad for doing what she loved to do, even when it was her boyfriend who had criticized her.

_Later on..._

'This is an outrage! Inappropriate touching is unacceptable on school grounds,' Sue exclaimed. 'Principal Figgins, I demand that you lock David Dawson away, and suspend Will Schuester indefinitely for letting him into the school.'

Will said, 'How dare you. David Dawson is a person of high moral character, and a guest. Show some respect.' Principal Figgins held his hands up in a conciliatory manner, and said, 'Calm down, everybody. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this.'

'We don't even know what Dave allegedly did wrong,' Will said.

'Well, William, it was a clear breach of school regulations.' Sue threw a book down in front of them, and opened it to a page she had tagged. Highlighted at the top of the page was the paragraph, "Teachers must not allow students to intentionally touch them, and they must not intentionally touch students unless it's in the carrying out of their occupation e.g. nurses". 'It's all there in the surveillance footage. Now, the eyebrow touching I could overlook, but the kiss went too far. Glee Club is a cesspool for moral corruption.'

Dave glared at Sue. He thought about pinning Sue to the wall using only the power of his mind, and making her feel pain. More memories from another life. He pushed the unhelpful thoughts away.

Brittany said, 'I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to touch his eyebrows, and to know what it felt like. Then I kissed him, because he was looking scared. Kissing sometimes helps to calm boys down when they're frightened. If I knew that this would get Mr. Dawson in trouble, I wouldn't have done it.' She looked visibly upset.

A thought suddenly hit Will. 'Sue, when you push students around the hallway just about every school day, is that not a breach of the very regulation that you just invoked?'

Sue blinked. 'I...I did nothing of the sort,' she sputtered, yet the lie was clear for all to see. 'Aha!' Will said, triumphantly. 'Next time, Schuester, I will get you,' Sue said menacingly, and stormed out of Figgin's office.

'Stupid school regulations,' Figgins muttered. 'I have half a mind to throw them out the window.' Will wryly smiled and said, 'Thank you, sir.'

Outside the office, Brittany apologized to Dave for the trouble she had caused. 'It's okay, Brittany. You couldn't have known about that regulation. I'm happy that you like my eyebrows, I really am. You're a sweet kid.'

Brittany returned to class, sighing dreamily.

Will said to Dave, 'I'm sorry about that thing with Sue. She's capable of many things, but I didn't know that she'd go this far.' Dave waved a hand, dismissively. 'Don't worry about it. You got her good, so no harm done.'

'In that case, let's go get some ice-cream and cake. We have a lot to catch up on.' They skedaddled to do just that.

For three days, Finn avoided Rachel, and wouldn't meet her eye. He finally realized that he was being immature, and found Rachel at her locker. She started when she found him standing there. For a big guy, he moved quietly when he wanted to. 'I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous. You were right all along. I'm such a jerk.'

'It's okay. I forgive you, and you're not a jerk. I'm a very good actress, so I can understand why you would feel jealousy. I hope you know that I may have to fool around with other actors on stage when I become a star. But that's all it is - it's just acting.'

'I know, and it's totally cool. I love your acting.'

She stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the lips. 'I love you. In anticipation of us kissing and making up, I prepared a special treat for you.'

'Oh, and what might that be?'

'Come to my house after school and I'll show you.'

Finn drove Rachel home after school. He waited in her bedroom while she slipped into something more comfortable in the bathroom. This turned out to be a boob-tube and short shorts, which delighted him. He leaned in for a kiss, but she said, 'Nah-ah,' and loaded a CD into her CD player. 'Hold on,' Finn cried, and jumped up. 'You're not going to sing a romantic ballad, are you?' He wasn't expecting her to sing, he'd rather skip to the kissing, thank you very much.

'That is precisely what I'm going to do, Finn Hudson.' She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the chair, ignoring his protests. 'Sit down and be a good boy.'

She hit the "play" button and instrumental music started. 'Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo / Ooh, baby, baby / Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo / Ooh, baby / Oh, yeah.

I need a lover to give me / The kind the of love that will last always / I need somebody uplifting to take me away, baby, oh, yeah, yeah.'

Rachel wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, if Rachel was going to touch him. He had always loved listening to her angelic voice, even if it was used for songs that didn't suit his musical tastes. She continued, 'I wanna lover who knows me, ooh / Who understands how I feel inside / Someone to comfort and hold me / Through the long, lonely nights / Through the dawn, why don't you take me away.

Dreamlover, come rescue me / Take me up, take me down / Take me anywhere you want to baby now / I need you so desperately / Won't you please come around / 'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby.'

Rachel got down on her knees, and placed her hands on Finn's knees. He felt like there was only the two of them in their own world. 'Don't want another pretender / To disillusion me one more time / Whispering words of forever / Playing with my mind, no no / No no no no no no baby.' She briefly frowned, since those lyrics reminded her of Jesse St. James, the boy who she once had feelings for, yet ultimately betrayed her trust. Just as quickly, her smile returned. 'I need someone to hold onto, ooh / The kind of love that won't fly away / Just want someone to belong to / Every day of my life, always / So come and take me away.'

Finn, before he realized it, was joining Rachel in singing. He loved singing with Rachel, and Rachel loved singing with him. He inwardly thought the song was quite sweet, and it didn't hurt that Rachel sang it. After the song ended, Finn said, 'Whoa, I definitely felt an emotional connection with you.'

'Good,' Rachel replied. 'Now, baby, let's feel a physical connection.'

She took off her top, and what followed was a half hour of erotic pleasure, involving kissing and physical exploration. There was no intercourse, since Rachel wasn't ready for that and Finn respected her. Finn felt blessed to have such an awesome girlfriend, and in turn he became a better, more trusting boyfriend, because he's awesome like that.

**The End**

**Those of you who watched Heroes will have no trouble picking up on Dave's "alternative universe life" reference. I didn't mean to make him so creepy, and feel bad that he inadvertently caused conflict. I blame the plot bunnies. ****I apologise for not being slightly nicer to his character. ZQ does sing well though. He sang with Chris Pine (remove (dot)s and replace with full stops): www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Z8L4wEh8-YI**

**My heart just exploded from the Finchel cuteness. Sorry, Mum, for messing up your carpet.**

**Er, anyway, I hope you liked my fic. Please review.**


End file.
